A Night for Dancing
by Taurus la Crazee
Summary: The titans go to a Dance Club, and romance ensues. BBxRae. Random pointless fluff. R&R!


Disclaimer- I don't own the Teen Titans, nor do I own my own e-mail address. I am such a tortured soul. Hopefully this fic will make me feel better.

Saturday nights are supposed to be fun filled times with the people you love. But Raven's idea of a Saturday night was to sit in her room and meditate, or chat with her emotions. But sadly enough, the other titans had forced her tonight to come along with them to a dance club called _StarDust_. Tonight it was foreign theme, so everyone had to dress like a rich foreigner. "And I have to go, why? You have just as much fun without me," Raven had said. It was true, they did seem to have more fun without her, but they protested. "Look, we want you to come out with us tonight because you need to have some fun," Robin told her. "I have fun at home by myself," Raven retorted. "Just this once Rae, just this once…" said Beast Boy. Raven sighed. "Do I have to?" The others nodded. "Fine. I'll go, but I won't like it." And that was that. After the wonderful conversation, Raven retreated to her room to try and find something to wear. Mainly, her wardrobe consisted of black leotards and capes, so she was happy to say she didn't have anything foreign, but all that changed when she spotted a flash of red on the bottom of her dresser. She picked up the article of clothing, and finally recognized as the Mexican dress she had wore to a citadel back in Azarath. It had a halter-top neck, and the dress revealed most of her back down to her waist and some showed some cleavage. There were layered ruffles on the bottom, and the skirt luckily went down to her knees. The dress was showered in crushed diamonds and shimmered in the faint light. Along with her dress, Raven selected a black choker with a red artificial flower on the side, and black high-heeled shoes. The laces wrapped delicately around her ankle and up to her lower calf. After much preparation, the reluctant empath was ready.

Raven stepped out of her room and began to walk down the hallway towards the main room. Her pace had slowed considerably, since she really didn't want to go. She was almost to the door when…CRASH! She banged into someone. Now, her shoes are really high heeled, so she doesn't have much coordination, so of course, she falls over. But luckily for her, a pair of arms had caught her and broken her fall. "Sorry," said a cool, British voice. Raven looked to her rescuer and saw that it was Beast Boy, all decked out in British attire. "Why are you talking like that?" Raven asked, feeling herself being tilted up. "You're just jealous 'cause I sound like a rock star," Beast Boy responded, winking at her. Raven blushed a bit and smiled slightly, before walking into the main room to join her friends.

"Friends! You have returned!" Starfire squealed joyously. She was dressed in a French outfit, with the funky French hats that the people wear. Cyborg was one of those tribal people with the alligator tooth necklace, and all that stuff. Robin was Italian. (YAY ITALY! Don't worry, I'm not Italian. I just like Italy is all) "Well, let's get going," Robin-the-Italian said, walking to the door. The rest of the team followed, but Raven was still having second thoughts about doing this. But, as she was forced out the door into the warm summer air, she finally realized there was no turning back.

The _StarDust_ was crowded as usual, all those late-night dancers pushing and shoving just wanting to get in. Raven didn't see what the hassle was- it was _just_ a dance club. She didn't say that out loud of course, for fear that someone would strangle her. At last, she pushed her way inside and tried to blend in. All the people there were dressed in mediocre foreign costumes, instead of authentic ones. Raven shook her head and thought how much she didn't belong here. So, without further ado, she advanced to a stair well and retreated to the roof of the _StarDust_. "I'm bored," said aloud, her hands cradling her chin. "Then why aren't you dancing?" asked a familiar cool British accent. 'Beast Boy,' Raven breathed. The phony Brit. walked out and sat down beside her, breathing in the night air. "You've _seriously_ got to stop talking like that. You sound like 'Right Said Fred.'" Raven told him. "Who's he?" the changeling asked. "He's the guy that sings 'I'm Too Sexy.'" Raven explained. "I thought Charming sang that," said BB. "Would you stop believing in fairy tales?" Raven asked and swatted at him playfully. "Hmmm, nah. Fairy Tales are easier to believe in," Beast Boy shrugged. "Yeah." They stopped talking for a while. "I think I'll just go home now," Raven decided, and stood up. "What? You have to stay! You agreed remember? You haven't even danced yet," the shape shifter said. "I said I would come, and I did. You were the one who failed to tell me how long I would stay, and I say now is good enough. Also, you never said I have to dance, and I won't," Raven said matter-of-factly. "Oh, come on! It'll be no fun without you!" the titan pleaded. After five more minutes of whining and begging, Raven decided to stay. It was the only way to get him to shut up.

"YAY!" the boy squealed, grabbing her hand and pulling her downstairs. "And you _will_ dance," he declared. "Yay me," Raven said, as they pulled onto the dance floor. "And just in time for…" Beast Boy began, but stopped when he learned what style. "What is it?" Raven demanded, and poked at his shoulder. "_Dirty dancing,_" he muttered, his entire body shaking. "No…" Raven muttered, staring out at the crowd. "Ay, if you ain't gonna dance, git off the dance floor," said a voice. Raven and BB turned around to see security behind them. "Uh, yeah! Just getting in the groove of things," said the changeling, busting a move. Raven sighed with frustration. "Let's just get this over with," she said, and forced herself into the crowd. There of course, she started to dance. No one really knew this, but Raven was an excellent dancer. She was natural at it, mainly because she had been taught to dance at a young age. Her feet barely touched the ground; it was like she was gliding across the floor. She spun lightly across the floor, shaking her hips lightly as she went. Raven did a simple motion with her legs- simple, but making Beast Boy's eyes widen in amazement. Spinning slightly to the right, she thrusting her hand out, and to her surprise; none other than our favorite changeling was gripping her hand. "May I have a dance?" he asked sheepishly, keeping the cocky grin on his face. Raven shrugged and agreed, leading him to the middle of all the people. And there, they danced.

About a half-hour after the dreaded style of dancing started, Raven and Beast Boy were still going strong. It was like they had ankles of steel, because they endured dancing that long. The particular style was just about to end and go into _slowww dancingggg_, so as a final move, Beast Boy twirled Raven out, and then brought her back, and forced her body up against his. "What's the deal?" Raven hissed into his ear. "I'm dancing," he said innocently, with a hint of evilness in his voice. "I can_ see_ that," the Goth muttered, her teeth clenching tightly together. Suddenly, the blaring music was replaced by a calming piano, a snare drum, a Japanese flute and a bass clarinet. The instruments together formed a slow moving, smooth melody that almost everyone was dancing to.

Raven stopped suddenly, and stared at the instrumentalists with surprise. She started to pull away from Beast Boy's hold, but he wouldn't let her go. "Come on," he beconed. "Just one more." "No, really, I-I shouldn't," she said back. "Aww, please?" the changeling asked, his eyes enlarging to do 'the face.' "Don't do that. You know I can't…" Raven murmured. "You're sure?" smiled Beast Boy, spinning her twice and tilting her down. Okay, this was too much. So, for her own sake, she agreed to dance with him for _one…more…song_.

Shakily, Raven set her head lightly on her comrade's shoulder, careful not to brake the fragile moment that had cascaded upon them. Beast Boy looked over carefully to where the girl's head was laying, with a small smile playing across his lips. It seemed the night would never end, but sadly, it did, twenty minutes later.

Raven was the first to get out of the crowd, eager to get home, yet sorry to leave at the same time. She made a quick dash for the roof, not knowing her dance partner was following her. "Your leaving already?" the green shape-shifter asked, coming up behind her. Raven spun around and gave him a confused look. "The night's over, isn't it?" she asked. "It doesn't have to be," he responded flashing a mischievous smile. "Okay, what are you getting at?" Raven asked, putting a hand on her hip. Beast Boy shrugged. "Nothing. Never mind." He got in his morphing position. "What! Don't morph yet!" Raven said, trying to stop him. He waited. Raven didn't think he would stop. "Uh, look…thanks for giving me a good time. I-I thought this would be pointless, like everything else, but, you know, it wasn't…" she muttered, walking up to him. "Glad I could help," Beast Boy said proudly. Their faces were now six inches apart. They were both leaning it, both mesmerized by their current condition. It seemed to take an eternity, but finally, their lips touched, sending tingles up and down their spines. Raven's arms snaked around the green titan's shoulders, deepening their kiss. For a moment, nothing else was there. For a moment, they weren't on top of a dance club. For a moment, they were together.

Mushy ending, but I couldn't help myself. The extreme side of me must have kicked in overtime.

Pwease review!

Blanchie


End file.
